Things Gone Wacky
by xxbochixx
Summary: Just some little randomness, with a little help from my sister! In the naruto-verse things are going wacky, birds are talking, Kisame's the supposed 'king' of the fishies, and Itachi's stealing!, and what's this? Sasori's ALIVE!


**Hey everybody! If you think this is dumb- well SORRY!! It's random, and may contain, Naruto, Sasuke, and Akatsuki bashing!! You see, me and meh little sis had an idea! Call her Chocolate Princess! Got it? Now off to the randomness!!**

Once upon time, in Konoha, the stupid retarded Narutard! Just fell off a cliff. Sauce-GAY was very sad and cried. This is because Sauce-GAY was _**GAY!**_ And unfortunately; loved Naruto! Just when he thought things couldn't go worse, Itachi came and stole his favorite bunny, named Saucy. (A/N This is getting weirder by the second, ne?)

So Sasuke got more depressed, and started to cut himself with a BLUNT pocketknife. Sadly, he tried and tried but couldn't cut himself so he got…..sadder and punched at a random being, which was…….Deidara. This led to a very gay catfight. Deidara slapped Sasuke leaving….err drool from his…..palm/hand mouth... Sasuke growled, "How dare YOU!! You stupid, gay blonde!!" Deidara smirked "Look who's talking brat! Besides isn't that Naruto of yours blonde too?" Sasuke blinked "SHUT UP!! You- you- you UGH!!" He yelled. "Whatever" Deidara replied, just as Naruto suddenly dropped from the sky and landed beside Sasuke, making Sasuke gasp "Naruto! My baby! Are you alright?" Squishing Naruto to death, Sasuke cried.

Naruto blinked, and then looked at the Akatsuki. "Hey! Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. Kisame grinned. "I'm the ruler of the fishies! Kisame!" Deidara smiled….in a creepy kind of way. "Deidara here, king of the birds!" He said. Kisame growled. "Hey blondie! That's MY idea! Got it?" He hissed. "SO?" Deidara answered stubbornly. Kisame stuck out his tongue.

Naruto and Sasuke frowned. "If you're the king of the birds, how come that giant bird over there is opening its mouth as if it's going to eat you?" Naruto asked.

"Eh? Where?" Deidara said, turning around. There was a giant bird hovering over them, he paled. He cursed, and started running screaming his head off... The bird was quick, and beside Deidara 20 seconds later. Deidara took his chances and jumped on the bird. They stared going through loops and many other difficult airborne things.

WITH DEIDARA!!

Deidara was screaming, and then the bird said "Will you please SHUT UP!!" Deidara gasped, "You can talk,un?" The bird rolled his eyes "No, DUH!" Deidara paled. '_Great, I'm going delusional, and I'm hearing things yeah…' _The bird sighed, "Not really, as far as I know…. I'm real" Deidara's eyes widened "What are you, un? A mind reader?" He asked.

"Nah, just a smart guess" Then he started pulling on the feathers. The bird yelped, and dropped Deidara, and he was falling down….down……down to the ground.

WITH EVERYONE ELSE!!

Everyone was bickering over random things when Kisame shouted, "Look it's a flying monkey!" Everyone's head shot up….all they saw was Deidara falling down. "That's not a monkey!" Sasuke said/ yelled. "Yeah! That's a dog!" Naruto said, nodding is head up and down, just as Deidara fell down on him. Naruto yelped. "Get off me!!" He yelled from underneath Deidara. Deidara quickly jumped, bumping into a cloaked figure. Deidara gasped as the cloaked figure let the hood fall down revealing……

"Sasori-danna, un?"

Deidara took the liberty of......fainting.

"D-Deidara?" Kisame said, poking Deidara with a random stick somewhere.

"Blondie?" Kisame said, trying again

An awkward silence bestowed the group

Itachi quickly disrupted the silence, by saying "I think he's dead...."

Sasori sighed, "And to think, I came here just to see Deidara.....and he dies on me...."

That woke Deidara up, "Really!?, oh, I've missed you danna, un!"

Sasori nodded, " How about you take me somewhere?"

Deidara nodded eagerly, "Yup! Yup!" and that's how there come to be two figures riding on a giant bird toward the sunset.

** THE END**

**EH, another story! Well I'm not exactly supposed to be TOUCHING my laptop since my mom said not to touch it for a week….I still have 6 days left! I did this a week ago but my mom said that I can't touch it just when I finished typing this! And saving it! So please review! :D Love you guys! And be nice! I can tell my sis if there are flames! And she won't take it well! She's only 8! :") **

**BOOMchickaBOOM**

**Jaa Ne!**

**-edit- I made this into a oneshot......but know it's longer! If you want an epilouge......you can get one, but I need at least 10 requests on it......**


End file.
